<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Young Justice, or is it Just Us? by GeomeunNabi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998164">Young Justice, or is it Just Us?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeomeunNabi/pseuds/GeomeunNabi'>GeomeunNabi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, Will add more tags as I go</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeomeunNabi/pseuds/GeomeunNabi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5 boys, a million songs, and a complicated love life. Follow the lives of Roy Harper, Wally West, Dick Grayson, Tim Drake and Jonathan Kent as they explore the world in the eyes of an idol.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne, Roy Harper/Wally West, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Young Justice, or is it Just Us?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!!! This is fic is the product if you put a dork for comics, and also a kpop stan in a blender. Cause one night, i just decided to go "what if I make an idol group?", but anyways I hope all of you will enjoy this AU (which is also my first fic for the fandom).</p><p>I'm sorry for the mistakes, it's not beta'd </p><p>I hope ya'll will like it!!</p><p>P.S. Title is also taken from the song <a>"The Crown"</a> by Super Junior. Loved te vibe for this song, and I thought it would fit as a nice 1st chap song. So take a listen if you want uwu.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Soar high! Hello everyone we are Young Justice!”</em>
</p><p>The video stops, after hearing five distinct voices groan in both displeasure, probably from the cringe, and the others laced with nostalgia. The tallest one, covers his eyes, trying not to see the video played in front of them. He laughs as he pulls back his stray, blue hairs to a much tighter knot with the hair band on his wrist. The second tallest, blushes, rubs the back of his neck. The man in the middle, who’s hair was halved by his natural red locks and bleached silver hair, actually had his back turned from the others, laughing hysterically before turning back to the cameras recording them. The man second to the last, cooed at the video, clapping softly, and finally the shortest one stares at the video in disgust, a look of pure pain obvious at his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, I can’t believe it's been almost seven years ago since I’ve seen this video.” He mutters, taking another look at the paused video then laughs again, still embarrassed. “Well, we did want to make your 7th year special, Arsenal. Being in the industry for quite a while is such an achievement.” The host mutters, happily congratulating them. “Well, you could have chosen a better video, I didn’t expect it to actually be our debut video, this is embarrassing.” The shortest one mumbles, which doesn’t go unnoticed by the one next to him. The other just smiles and slaps his back, making the shortest yelp.</p><p> </p><p>As if going through the line, questioning them one by one, the host then asks the 2nd tallest. “So what do you think about the video Superboy?” the host asks the man next to Arsenal. “Well, it’s really nice to see how much we have grown.” He mutters, running a hand through his bleached hair, then looking back at the video seeing his younger self, that flashed a shy and awkward smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you aren’t a twink anymore Superboy!” The middle interjects, before laughing again, making the others laugh as well, except Superboy of course, as he turns redder by the second. “KF! Come on that’s too much!” Superboy splutters, punching the other on his arm lightly. As they try their best to compose themselves, the host clears his throat, also trying to calm the 5 rowdy boys down.</p><p> </p><p>“I see that Nightwing has not said anything yet, is there something on your mind?” The man asks for the 2nd shortest. The man only shows a soft smile, and sighs happily. “I’m just so glad that all of us are still together, even after fighting for what we have now for 7 years now.” He replies, before adding a wink, making the other four irk, probably cringing due to his antics again.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay! Let’s cut for now, let’s continue in 30 minutes.” A voice, the director for the show, shouts from outside the set, asking the cameras to cut the recording. The five sigh in satisfaction before sitting on the chairs behind them. “That was great work boys! Keep up the energy later too!” the host says before he leaves them to their devices. Arsenal gives him a thumbs up and a smile before stretching his arms. “Come on, let's get back to the dressing room.” he mutters, urging the others to get back to freshen up back in their designated room. Nightwing nods, standing up immediately and pulling Robin and KF by their collars lightly, making the two groan. Superboy follows them from behind, chatting away with Nightwing as they make their way to the dressing room.</p><p> </p><p>Their jobs weren’t that different from the others, unlike other jobs where you are teaching hormonally conflicted teachers, or in the desk all day computing some CEOs taxes. They were here to entertain, from singing, dancing to even acting , but acting was mostly Roy’s thing. Instead of being able to blend in with the public, they were always in the spotlight, waving a large hello to thousands of people. Showing a soft smile or a heated gaze, they were there to provide.</p><p> </p><p>Young Justice, a group made of five aspiring boys who wanted to shine among stars, strived to get where they are, just what Nightwing had just said in the question before. Each one having a background different from the other. As they slowly crept their way to success people suddenly see their charms and beauty, much like other idols that came before them.</p><p> </p><p>Roy Harper, known as the idol Arsenal, was their appointed leader. He was assigned by the agency to protect and rein in his rowdy members. Although he found the responsibility quite taxing, he always saw them as his own brothers, or kids like what the fans say all over twitter. His fans also called him the “Ace” of the group, his talent with singing and dancing already in the highest quality after years of training his muscles and vocal chords (and lets not forget how good looking this bastard is). Hence, it was no wonder he was made the leader.</p><p> </p><p>Wally West, who has the pseudonym Kid Flash (but he shortens it to KF now, since he got older), was the rapper of the group. To what his name suggests, he just spits out his lines with lightning speed. The others call him the clown, always making everyone grow a genuine smile on their face every time he’s up to no good. The boys also call him the spoiler man, having monthly talks with the directors since he has the habit of unintentionally, or at times intentionally, saying details about upcoming projects related to the group that wasn’t even meant to be publicized for at least a few months.</p><p> </p><p>Dick Grayson, Nightwing, is the face of the group, immediately the most recognizable among all the five boys. Just giving the audience a smile would make the whole room swoon, all gender immediately at his feet to worship him. He isn’t just all visuals, which made each fan mad on who made that disgusting comment, like Roy, he was trained hard to be sufficient in both singing and dancing. The duo had trained the longest among the group ,and their efforts have paid off quite well.</p><p> </p><p>Tim Drake, Robin, was the backbone of their music. Unlike Roy and Dick, he had the shortest training period, since he already had the perfect voice to carry the group in terms of vocals, soothing yet so powerful. His brain also makes him unintentionally the funniest member of the group. Tongue sharp and making witty comments, may it be savage or not. It makes him a gem when it comes to interviews, only saying solid truth bombs or snarky statements describing his members.</p><p> </p><p>Their youngest Jonathan Kent, with the endearing name Superboy, is always seen front and center during dance breaks and most parts of the choreography. A cheerful boy with the humblest beginnings among them, born and raised in a farm. Regardless, his parents gave him a chance to make his affinity for dancing flourish, which made Jon a great dancer that he is now.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright, Dick stop eating the brownies, you’ll murder me when you go to the gym on wednesday.” Roy mutters, not looking away from his phone as he scrolls through his instagram feed. Dick, halfway through his 2nd brownie, whines before shoving the 2nd half and smiles “Ishhtt’s fine Roy! Ishht’s cheat day.” He replies, mouth still full of brownie, almost splattering Wally and Tim with brownie bits.</p><p> </p><p>“Dick, for the love of God, don’t talk with your mouth full!” TIm exclaims, brushing away the bits off his shirt. “You look like a child who hasn’t eaten for weeks.” He continues, peeling an orange, and giving half to Jon, who smiles and says a silent thank you.</p><p> </p><p>Dick swallows the brownie then takes huge gulps of water, “Come on, it’s free food, and it’s so delicious!” He laughs before getting another brownie inside the basket, but Tim slaps his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey come on! It’s cheat day.” He pouts before rubbing his hand, but taking his brownie again and immediately eats again. “If you say so Dick, just don’t stab me when we go do our sets alright?” Roy laughs while Dick eats his third, along with Wally who was eating the other fruits with him. As they waited, an array of makeup artists came inside to freshen up their makeup, as well as scold Dick for eating the brownies, getting coddled by their team.</p><p>“Dick won’t you complain you have to have more sets on wednesday?” Barbara, their main makeup artist asks, putting on some blush on Dick’s cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do people keep saying that?!” Dick exclaims, pouting, making the people inside the room laugh. After a few minutes, the makeup staff leaves, then one of the staff that is in charge of the show knocks on the door.</p><p> </p><p>“5 minutes till recording boys!” The assistant says, before walking away from the door. Roy sighs and stretches, going up to the mirror then checks his hair, contemplating whether to keep it tied or loose.</p><p>“What do you think babe?” Roy asks as he looks at Wally, still eating away. Wally didn’t notice Roy calling him and continues to munch on food, Dick notices Roy almost sending daggers along Wally’s way, deciding to nudge his friend with his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm Dick? You asking something?” Wally looks up from his bag of chips in pure confusion. Dick only laughs then points to the man behind the man. Wally gulps the chips in his mouth before turning back to Roy. Roy is already smirking at the man, before shaking his head.</p><p>“You know, the more you eat that, the more you’ll rot your brain.” Roy mutters before untying his hair and ruffling it. He looks down at Wally’s blushing cheeks, lips greasy with the potato chips he ate. “Wipe that grease off your lips before we leave okay?” He leans down whispering those words before leaving a soft peck to his forehead. Wally nods, quickly finishing the bag and getting the box of tissues, wiping his hands and lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Disgusting.” Tim sneers playfully, before setting down his phone to stretch his body. Jon did the same, since they knew what was about to come next.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay boys! Time to do some work!” Roy exclaims, nudging Dick and Wally to get up. The duo gets up, joining Tim and Jon to stretch their cold joints. Dick even helps Jon to a split, since they are bound to ask Jon to have his own solo dance, being the main dancer and all.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Dick!” Jon mutters cheerfully, taking Dick’s hands to pull him up. Their height difference during their years together only widening as Jon didn’t seem to stop growing like a damn tree. Even though Roy is their tallest member, Jon is not too shabby himself. Roy opens the door for them, letting them all go out first before closing it on his way out. They return back to the set, seeing the set now filled with items for mini-games and everything else that they could use. The host has also returned to the set, and gives them a small wave, showing them where to stand. They give their best smiles, before the director says they have now started filming once more. Welcome to the celebrity life.</p><p> </p><p>As the five of them gave their final waves to the fans that waited at the back of the building, Dick could only sigh in relief as they finished their final schedule for the day. They immediately enter the van waiting for them, trying their best to get the gifts that fans are giving them. Roy only chuckles at the number of bags that Jon had on his hands, as if he didn’t have almost the same number. Dick sits in his usual place, at the first row, Roy and Wally on the second, finally Tim and Jon on the last row.</p><p>“Great job, all of you.” Bruce mutters from the driver’s seat. Their manager, always on time and prepared for anything. The five giving them only grunts as their thanks, he immediately passes them a large bag of snacks as he starts the car, Dick being in the front, passes the bag around as he gets his share of snacks and a drink. The group eats with their occasional banter, and even occasional chip throwing from Wally. Of course Bruce reprimands them as he drives, but just chuckling at their remaining energy. Tim immediately dozes off after their short meal, leaning on the window as he snores softly. Their youngest cuddled to his side, leaning on Tim’s shoulder for an impromptu pillow. Roy and Wally share a pair of earphones with each other, as they scroll through Roy’s phone. Dick being alone, just opens his Twitter, cause hey why not? It’s time to go undercover with his twitter account.</p><p>He refreshes his feed and immediately sees the stream of photos and tweets form the various accounts he had followed. He laughed at the thirst tweets, and cooed at the fans who were fangirling at the “long-awaited update” of their group. He likes a few, then keeps the phone back in his pocket, deciding that maybe he’ll get some sleep while they drive back to their dorms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah, so you stuck until the end?? QwQ thanks you so much!!</p><p>If ya'll have any questions about this AU just hit me up in the comments or in my twitter acc <a>here.</a> I don't bite uwu.</p><p>Anyway, thanks for stopping by!!! See you in the next chapter!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>